


Ride of the Rohirrim

by The_Flowering_Sun_Star



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, alliterative verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flowering_Sun_Star/pseuds/The_Flowering_Sun_Star
Summary: A rendering of the ride of the Rohirrim to the aid of Gondor into alliterative verse.
Kudos: 3





	Ride of the Rohirrim

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I worked on a while back. I was inspired by the Anglo-Saxon feel behind Rohan, and wanted to try my hand at poetry in the form used by the Anglo-Saxons, alliterative verse.
> 
> I had originally wanted to extend the tale at either end, telling of the Drúedain and ending with the death of Theoden. Unfortunately I ran out of inspiration, so this is it. It's also one of just two poems I've ever written outside school, so please don't judge me too harshly.

  
Deep fell the night down the wide road,  
Skirting Mindolluin southward turning.  
Riding each side Rohan's men spread  
Swift and silent through long grasses.  
Ahead a red glow awaiting the host.  
Pellenor burning, portent of doom.

The king was foremost kindly Theoden  
Housemen about him hurried to battle.  
Elfhelm behind them eored with him  
Marshall of Rohan mighty and bold.  
With him was Dernhelm war boldly seeking  
Heedful of valour the Halfling she bore.

Then halted the host heeding the counsel  
Of scouts returning sent forth before them.  
Solemn they spoke of sights beheld  
A city beset surrounded by flames  
Ruin was wrought on Rammas Echor.  
Foemen did fill the field beyond.

Up spake Theoden Strongly calling  
'Riders of the Mark Rohirrim of Eorl  
Foes are before you home far behind  
Oaths ye have taken oaths to fulfil  
To Lord and land and league of friendship.  
Forth we shall ride fearing no darkness!'

Spears they clashed on shields resounding  
Then swift they rode dark still about them  
less than a league lay the out-walls  
feebly defended by foul orc-kind  
Blades then flashed in battle swift  
before the ruined northgate of Rammas

Into Gondor's field the great host poured  
As slow and steady as a silent tide.  
But a league yonder lay the black host  
A fiery crescent thirty furlongs deep.  
The scent of smoke and stench of death  
made stern men queasy, mired by doubts.

Yet the wind whispered, wind in their faces.  
A pale light glimmered, a glimpse of dawn.  
Then a lightning crack, licked at the sky,  
showed white towers like shining needles.  
And the king sprang erect proud and strong  
Clear and bold he cried calling his men:

Arise, arise Riders of Theoden!  
Fell deeds awake fire and slaughter  
spear shall be shaken shield be splintered  
a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises  
Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!  
Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!  


**Author's Note:**

> Parts of Theoden's speeches have been lifted directly from Tolkien's work with minimal changes since they fit the format so well.


End file.
